Volviendo a ti
by Alexia 08
Summary: Luego de seis años de haberla conocido, y ella haber desarrollado la técnica que el queria aprender nesesitaba de ella, asi que ella le podria devolver el favor del campo de futbol. Hitsugaya*Karin. Ichi*Ruki Bya*sorpresa. Ayudanos a hacer KArin*Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

Aún recordaba el día que se había enterado de que ella podía verle

Volviendo a ti

By

Alexia 08

Capitulo I: Volviendo a Verte

Aún recordaba el día que se había enterado de que ella podía verle. Había sido hacía seis años atrás. En un campo de fútbol. La chica había mostrado lealtad a sus amigos cuando se quedo a defenderlos y también había mostrado liderazgo cuando había comenzado ella el ataque contra el hollow. Se había ganado el respeto de él Capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Ahora iba devuelta al lugar del que se había ido hacia ya seis años: La Soul Society. Fue el primero de los capitanes que había desarrollado la tercera parte de una Zanpakuctoh. Con esos seis años y algunas visitas esporádicas a SS, El capitán de la décima división del SS, ando por el mundo investigando nuevas formas de vida, que los Hollows habían desarrollado después de Aizen.

Con su Zanpakutoh desarrollada en el máximo limite, sus veintiún años que supuestamente tenia y con basta experiencia en Hollows, menos, y todas las cosas de armas, Toushiro sentía que le faltaba algo.

El portal que lo llevaría a SS, se abrió dejándole paso para que el chico pudiera cruzar con tranquilidad, el túnel. Camino, pensando en que tanto habían cambiado las cosas luego de su última visita. Hacia un año. Salio a la puerta original y allí se encontró con su Teniente y ¿Byakuya?

-Taichou!-Dijo la mujer pelirroja y corrió a abrazarlo, Byakuya miraba imperturbable la escena.

El chico de ojos azules intentos –Matsumoto. No me abraces-dijo el chico incomodo.

La chica de prominentes curvas dejo de abrazar a su capitán y luego el mismo se dirigió a saludar con Respeto al otro capitán del clan Kuchiki.

-Byakuya-Dijo cortés -¿Qué hacías aquí?-preguntó-Francamente esperaba ver a Matsumoto pero de ninguna manera a ti.-Contesto siendo directo.

El hombre de ojos profundos y negros como la oscuridad lo miró-Simplemente, nadie podía venir a abrir el portal. –Contesto.

Hitsugaya lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien –Comenzó Rangiku- vallamos a saludar a Rukia! Y a Renji! Y a…

-Matsumoto…-Dijo Toushiro con impaciencia-Acabo de llegar, y no es una visita turística.

La chica sonrió con amabilidad y continúo jalando al Capitán por las calles de Seireitei.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En las calles de la ciudad ya no se veían tantos, Hollows como hacia seis años. Pensó la chica de cabellos largos y negros. Caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Suspira con pesadez. Estaba extrañando mucho a su hermano que se había ido a la universidad de Japón a estudiar tecnología.

Con paso rápido entro a casa y se cambio. Cuando su irregular celular pito. La chica lo abrió y miro un mensaje de su padre.

"Karin…vente a la SS. Ahí noticias. "

La chica salia de su cuerpo y con el mismo traje de Shinigami abrió el portal. Entro y paso por el. Su padre Issin había encontrado al amor de su vida en uno de los suburbios del Rukongai. Ahora ellos iban cada vez que quería, pues ichigo tenía el puesto de Capitán del quinto Escuadrón. E Isshin fue un capitán.

Llego justo a donde se encontraba la casa de sus padres y entro en ella.

-Hola!-saludo la chica para ver si había alguien.

-Estamos atrás!-se escucho la alegre y cantarina voz de su madre.

La chica llego y lo que vio…le gusto. Pero eso era una sorpresa.-Tú?-pregunto con ojos como plastos.

-Si, yo-Contesto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bien es todo, tiene dos hojas pero, creo que si les gusta, me dejarán algo. Lo que sea. Estaba más que loca queriendo hacer algo así. Y de las parejas, piensen en las más alarmantes que pueden haber y lo más probable que esas sean. Excepto el IchiXruki que es mas que probable que valla en el asunto. Ya saben.

Kisses.


	2. Explicasiones I, pero no todas

Toushiro la miró detenidamente, Cabello largo y espeso de color negruzco, más alta de lo que la habia dejado mucho mas

Volviendo a ti.

By

Alexia 08

Capitulo II: Algunas Explicaciones pero no todas I.

Toushiro la miró detenidamente, Cabello largo y espeso de color negruzco, más alta de lo que la había dejado mucho mas. Sus ojos con cierto brillo de tristeza estaba presente, aunque aun no sabia porque.

Los padres de Karin fruncieron el ceño. Y miraron detenidamente a Karin y Toushiro, pero fue Isshin quien habló.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-Pregunto y al ver asentir a Toushiro sonrió con alegría.-Entonces no habrá problemas.-Esto hizo que los dos chicos lo mirarán, la chica algo inquieta y el chico algo perturbado.

-No habrá problema con que Viejo?-Pregunto karin mirándolo detenidamente.

Las facciones de Isshin nuevamente se estiraban en una nueva sonrisa, y Toushiro ahora se veía impasible a lo que pudiese decir el Sr. Kurosaki.

El silencio de su madre, la sonrisa de su padre y la imperturbable cara de Toushiro le decía a Karin que no era bueno. Lo que venia no era bueno. Jaló una silla y se sentó esperando así a que su padre le dijera que pasaría.

-Karin, El capitán Hitsugaya necesita un lugar donde quedarse, ya que como sabes que…-Continúo Isshin Pero Karin ya no lo escuchaba, miraba a toushiro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no tiene donde quedarse? ¿Es que no vives aquí en la SS?-Pregunta la chica, pues ya sabia por donde venia su padre.

Toushiro se encogió de hombros-Tengo una misión que cumplir en Karakura. Allá es donde no tengo donde quedarme.-Contesta el chico y se levanta. –Creo que debo irme. –Le da la mano a Isshin y luego a Miyako, a Karin solo se despide con un movimiento de Cabeza.

Dentro de la casa que el Chico peliblanco dejó hace unos momentos se desarrolla una explicación del por que el capitán del Décimo escuadrón, se tiene que quedar en Karakura.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Con mas paciencia que la que tenia hacia seis años cuando la vio por ultima vez, pidió fuerzas, pues no quería vivir con aquella chica que hacia un tiempo era solo una chiquilla, que peleo contra un hollow y que sin mas, le llamó ignorante en una ocasión y lo mando a freír espárragos en otra. Era demasiado que soportar y sin embargo, quería poder hacer le la vida un poco mas difícil a la chica. Pues cuando Aizen seguía haciendo de las de él, ella se lo ponía difícil apareciéndose con ese chico pelirrojo de la casa de Urohara…Jinta. Y con el resto de su planilla de aspirante a matar Hollows.

Sin más llegó a la casa que estaba buscando. Era grande y noble, tenia muchas cosas que era de difícil descripción, pues la puesta era tallada a mano de una de las maderas mas preciosas que había por allí. El piso era de mármol, y los jardines estaban muy bien cuidados. Toco el timbre y sin mucha ceremonia se sentó en el escalón que estaba delante de la puerta.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Matsumoto corrió hasta llegar a la puerta, venia desde la parte de atrás de la mansión y con poca ceremonia abrió la puerta.

-Taicho! –se sorprendió Matsumoto de verlo.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto.

Toushiro alzó las cejas y miro a matsumoto sorprendido. No estaba en casa de Matsumoto. El no esperaba haberla encontrado en esa casa. –Matsumoto –Comenzó-¿Qué haces en la casa de Kuchiki Byakuya?-Pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Y ve como a la cara de matsumoto le llega, un tono rosaceo a la cara. Sorprendido, se vuelve y camina hasta llegar a la puerta, pero luego la mira con diversión.-Entonces… ¿Te pasas al sexto escuadrón?-Pregunta.

Y se va dejando a una pobre Matsumoto, roja de la vergüenza, de la ira. –"No voy a ningún otro escuadrón Taichou!-Pensó matsumoto. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo al patio.

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Pues eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy. Es poquito pero guarda estrecha relación con lo que pasará de aquí en adelante. Gracias por dejarme los reviews, ya ven que si que me gustan. Jejeje. Espero que sigan escribiendo de esta pareja y que sin más me recomienden algunos. Ando buscando unos cuantos. Si saben de alguno me avisan.

Tomen mi correo, me hablan por ahí.

Ya saben. Besos.

Alexia 08.


End file.
